Un Castigo Ideal
by freshfire
Summary: James y Lily no se llevan nada bien y Dumbeldore decide solucionar eso. Mi primer fic!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Un castigo divino, Capitulo 1

"No puedo creer que estas cosas me pasen a mí, no puedo creerlo" se repetía la prefecta Lily Evans mientras se dirigía a su habitación, dispuesta a obligar a sus amigas a que le echasen un hechizo que le desfigurase la cara antes de… ni siquiera podía pensar en ello sin sentir escalofríos. Seguro que ellas tenían una excusa perfecta como fiebre amarilla o un brazo roto o… Esos eran los patéticos pensamientos de Lily cuando llegó a su habitación. Allí estaban sus dos compañeras y mejores amigas Cloe y Eloise.

"Chicas necesito contaros una cosa, ha sucedido algo terrible!" – se dejo caer en la cama abatida, y empezó a contar…

_Flash Back_

Lily iba a la biblioteca para estudiar cuando se encontró con Remus Lupin, el otro prefecto, acompañado de Peter-soy-el-fan-numero-uno-de-los-Merodeadores-Pettigrew, el arrogante Sirius-el-sueño-de-todas-las-chicas-Black y el prepotente y orgulloso James-bueno-para-nada-Potter. Se reían y chocaban las manos, seguro que tramaban algo. Algo horrible y perverso que seguramente acabaría en desgracia, con Severus ridiculizado y con Lily tremendamente frustrada por no poder evitarlo. Cortando sus pensamientos James Potter corrió hacia ella para saludarla, muy a su pesar.

"Hola Evans! Oye… verás, me preguntaba si… meacompañariasaHogsmeademañana?- lo dijo todo rápidamente como si así pudiese evitar los gritos de su pelirroja. Desgraciadamente no pudo.

"POTTER! CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO YA QUE NO, ¿EH? ¿NO HAY ALGUNA ADMIRADORA QUE QUIERA ACOMPAÑARTE? ¡POR QUE YO DESDE LUEGO YO NO SOY TAN ESTUPIDA COMO PARA IR CONTIGO A NINGÚN SITIO! ¡Y MENOS EN SAN VALENTÍN!"

"Pero Lily! ¡Tienes que darte cuenta! ¿No ves que soy el hombre de tu vida? Espera, ¿no pensarás ir con otro verdad? ¿Con el pijo ese de Ravenclaw? Será idiota! Voy a matarlo! ¿Cómo se atreve con MI pelirroja?"- no hace falta decir que el resto de Merodeadores se morían de risa al ver a Lily ridiculizando a su amigo. Otra vez.

"Mira Potter, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida pero te aclaro que no voy a ir mañana, ni contigo, ni con nadie puedes quedarte tranquilo. Y si vuelves a llamarme TU pelirroja me encargaré de que ninguna chica pueda ser _tuya_ nunca más. Lo has entendido?"

Y antes de que James tuviese tiempo a contestar llegó Dumbeldore con una de esas sonrisas de casamentero que no gustaban a nadie y decidió que no podía ser que esos dos se llevasen tan mal y que él le pondría remedio a eso. Ahora no solo irían juntos a Hogsmeade, sino que irían juntos en todos los trabajos en parejas, excursiones y cualquier actividad que necesitase de dos componentes. Dumbeldore se fue terriblemente satisfecho dejando a un James pletórico que se puso a besar y abrazar a sus amigos como celebración y a una Lily un poco bastante cabreada.

_Fin Flash Back_

"y eso es lo que ha pasado" lloriqueó la pelirroja.

Cloe no podía dejar de reír al imaginar al James, el toro bravo de James, besando a sus amigos, y Eloise, un poco más centrada se dedicó a consolar a Lily:

"Lils, ni Cloe ni yo pensábamos ir mañana, pero podemos ir y hacer una salida de grupo, los Merodeadores y nosotras. En cuanto a los trabajos piensa que Potter siempre saca buenas notas, no tendrás que preocuparte por eso"

"ah, ¿sí? Pero yo no quiero, tenía pensado quedarme entrenado a Quiditch y desp… digo sí por supuesto te acompañamos" se corrigió rápidamente al ver la mirada furibunda que le lanzaba su amiga. Y así, con la pelirroja un poco más animada las tres chicas más populares de Hogwarts bajaron a cenar.

Lily Evans, la perfecta prefecta: pelirroja de tez blanca y ojos verde esmeralda. Más estricta que la misma McGonagall y a la vez dulce y cariñosa. Cloe Scamander, la mejor buscadora que Hogwarts (y el mundo si preguntas a sus admiradores) conocerá jamás: castaña de ojos oscuros y mirada divertida. A pesar de ser impulsiva y tener mucho carácter, era una muy buena persona con una enorme capacidad para querer… y odiar. Y por último estaba Eloise Brooke, toda una 'top model': era alta y delgada con una larga melena morena ojos avellana y posiblemente la única chica de diecisiete años que no se mostraba interesada en los chicos. Un gran desperdicio según ellos.

Todo el mundo se giró a mirar cuando entraron al Gran Comedor porque como todos sabemos, los rumores corren como la pólvora en Hogwarts y por eso todo el mundo estaba ya enterando de que la prefecta Lily Evans iría con Potter a la excursión del día siguiente. Y aprovechando la excusa el sector masculino de Hogwarts no dejo de mirarlas en toda la cena. Algo parecido pasaba en el otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor donde el club de fans de los chicos no dejaba de pedirle a James que dejase a la pelirroja y fuese con una de ellas al pueblo. A eso solo podía contestar que, lamentándolo mucho, era un castigo impuesto por Dumbeldore y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cuando acabó la cena los chicos se fueron a su sala común, excepto Peter que había quedado con una hufflepuff y se fue con ella a dar una vuelta. Remus subió a la habitación porque no se encontraba demasiado bien y Sirius y James se sentaron delante del fuego a charlar tranquilamente. En ese momento Eloise se acordó de su idea de ir con los Merodeadores a la excursión y les dijo a las chicas:

"Voy a aprovechar ahora que no está Remus para decírselos a los chicos ¿vale?" y entonces Lily cayó en la cuenta de que si ellas y los chicos iban juntas Remus y Eloise irían juntos y eso le causaría un gran dolor a su amiga. Su preocupación se debió reflejar en su cara porque la morena la tranquilizó y le dijo que estuviese tranquila, no sería muy difícil evitar a Lupin.

"Pero Eloise! No puedes hacerte pasar por esto a ti misma!" intervino Cloe. "no es justo que tengas que sufrir por culpa de ese inútil que vete tú a saber lo que te hizo, porque como no nos lo quieres contar… pero da igual, sea lo que sea nosotras te apoyamos y Lupin es un idiota- no pongas esa cara Lily, por mucho que sea tu amigo le hizo algo horrible a la pobre Eloise!-

"Pero ni siquiera sabemos que le hizo!"

"entonces es culpa de Eloise?"

"¡No! Pero Remus estuvo destrozado después de que cortaran! El es un buen chico!"

"bueno chicas, si habéis acabado de discutir si Remus es un idiota o no, yo voy a hablar con los muchachos."

Y se dirigió hacia James y Sirius a plantearles su propuesta. Les pareció bien a los dos (aunque James estaba un poco desilusionado) que se llevaban bastante bien con las chicas excepto por supuesto James y Lily y Remus y Eloise. ¿Había dicho que Eloise nunca se había interesado por un chico? Bien, pues es mentira. Remus y Eloise estuvieron saliendo todo el verano pasado, pero en Navidades pasó algo de lo que las chicas no estaban enteradas, aunque los Merodeadores sí, que dejo a Remus hecho polvo y a Eloise tremendamente enfadada con él. No se hablaban desde entonces.

"pero Els, ¿a ti no te importará estar todo el día con Remus? No lo digo por su pequeño problema peludo"-Eloise hizo una mueca de disgusto que James decidió ignorar-"sino porque que yo sepa no le hablas."

"Entonces perfecto ¿no? Mañana a las nueve y media en el vestíbulo!" E, ignorando olímpicamente el último comentario de James subió a su habitación. Se puso el pijama e intentó mentalizarse de que pasaría todo el día con Remus, como en los viejos tiempos… sabiendo que la había mentido y que no había sido capaz de confiar en ella, y eso le dolía tanto que no pudo evitar un sollozo. Afortunadamente ni Cloe ni Lily habían subido todavía por lo que no se darían cuenta. 'Mañana será un día difícil' y con ese pensamiento se metió en la cama.

Cuando llegaron Lily y Cloe ya estaba dormido y sus amigas no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo, después de todo necesitarían fuerzas para el día siguiente que iba a ser, por lo menos, interesante.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ahí va! el primer capitulo de mi primer fic de Harry Potter y tambien el primero en Fanfiction... por favor si lo habeis leido dejarme un review, solo necesito saber que alguien lo ha leido si no teneis tiempo poner simplemente lo he leido y voy a segui, o algo así pero sino no voy a segui publicacandolo. **


	2. Chapter 2

A las nueve en punto Eloise se levantó de la cama y despreocupadamente se levanto y fue al baño. Al volver a la habitación y ver la hora se puso histérica y procedió a despertar a sus compañeras:

"¡Chicas! ¡Lils, Cloe, despertar vamos a perder los carruajes!"

Lily se despertó enseguida y entre las dos consiguieron levantar a Cloe. Se arreglaron rápidamente y bajaron al Gran Comedor para coger unas tostadas y una taza de café para tomar por el camino. Llegaron al vestíbulo cuando ya solo quedaban los chicos esperando. Solo cuando estaban ya sentados en el carruaje que había estado a punto de partir sin ellos se dieron cuenta de que allí había una chica desconocida.

"Ella es Anne Parker" Peter se la presentó "es de Hufflepuff y me da clases particulares de herbologia y historia de la magia." Las chicas la conocían de vista, era de su mismo curso y una chica de perfil bajo, nunca les había llamado mucho la atención. Era rubia y tenía el pelo corto, justo por debajo de las orejas y un poco regordeta. Aunque nadie lo dijo todos pensaron lo mismo: 'Ella es la chica ideal para Peter'. Llegaron a Hogsmeade y fueron a las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y algo de comer para las chicas. Después fueron a una tienda de túnicas porqué Cloe, Sirius y Eloise necesitaban una, y luego fueron a Honeydukes donde se encontraron a Dumbeldore arrastrando un saco lleno de ranas de chocolate.

"¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal vuestra primera cita?"Les dijo a Lily y a James, y después vio a los otros seis "¿Pero que hacéis vosotros aquí? ¡Estáis arruinando mi plan! ¡Mi precioso plan! ¡Llevo planeándolo desde hace dos meses! Como queréis que se enamoren si no le dejáis solos ¿eh?" se puso a lloriquear y les dijo que se fueran lejos de la feliz pareja. "entonces, ¿queréis una rana de chocolate?" James y Lily se marcharon asustados, no sin antes coger una rana de chocolate y después se dejaron caer en la hierba sin poder para de reír.

"¿lo… lo has vis… visto? Gri… gritaba y luego…. Luego… jajaja" de repente los dos se callaron. Estaban uno enfrente del otro tumbados de costado. James miro fijamente a Lily:

"yo no creo que lo que fuese una tontería. No soy tan malo Lily, _por favor_ dame una oportunidad"

A Lily se le había congelado la sonrisa en la cara. Era cierto que en lo que llevaban de mañana se lo habían pasado estupendamente y no había nada del arrogante Potter ahora. Pero… ¡por Merlín! ¡Es James Potter Lily! ¡No puedes dejar que te embruje como ha hecho con el resto de las chicas!

"James" esta vez no gritaba solo había dulzura y compasión en su voz "yo no puedo salir contigo, lo siento. Simplemente no me gustas. Si puedes aceptar eso ¡podemos ser grandes amigos! ¿Nos lo hemos estado pasando genial verdad? No lo estropees ahora James, no puede ser. Lo siento."

Y eso a James le dolió más que todos los gritos, que todos los hechizos y que todas las bofetadas que le hubiese podido dar su pelirroja. ¿De verdad no estaba interesada? ¡Pero eso no era posible! Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro y James lo sabía. Incluso Dumbeldore lo sabía. Pero, ¿Lily ya no le odiaba no? Tenía que aprovechar eso. Sería su amigo. No le pediría más citas, no más piropos. Solo sería James, su amigo. Se levanto de un salto como si no hubiese un puñal clavado en su corazón y le dijo:

"¡Levanta pelirroja!" le tendió una mano como si no hubiese pasado nada y la levantó. Del impulso la acercó a su pecho, la abrazó y le susurró al oído. "Seré tu amigo si es lo que quieres, pero yo no me olvido de ti. Cuando estés preparada para sentir algo más por mí avísame" y entonces la separó de sí y dio un suave beso en los labios. Después sonrió y se marcho corriendo dejando a Lily con un torbellino de sentimientos.

Ella no sentía nada por James de eso estaba segura. Ahora ya no lo veía como un estúpido prepotente, podía incluso llegar a ser un buen amigo, pero nada más. ¿Nada más, verdad? Pero entonces, ¿por qué había deseado que no soltase su abrazo? ¿Qué profundizase el beso? ¿Que volviese a susurrarle esas palabras tan dulces al oído? él le había dicho que no la olvidaría, que sería su amigo si ella así lo quería… James en dos minutos había destruido la imagen que Lily tenía de él y había creado otra totalmente diferente sin darse cuenta. Y entonces Lily dudó. ¿Si era un montaje? ¿Si le había dicho eso porque sabía que era lo que esperaba oír? En esos momentos necesitaba la ayuda de sus mejores amigas y de Remus. Él como Hombre y amigo de James le diría lo que necesitaba saber. Y sus amigas le ayudarían a desenredar esa maraña de pensamientos y emociones que había en su interior. Aunque odiaría admitir ante ellos que tenían razón, que James no era mal chico y era bastante atractivo y…. ¡Merlín! ¿Porque estaba pensando que James le resultaba atractivo? Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Y lo sabía, ni siquiera lo pensaba pero lo sabía. Lo que en realidad necesitaba era a Severus Snape. A Severus diciéndole que James Potter era alguien horrible. Y ella se clamaría y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero Severus ya no estaba ahí, no para ella.

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Hogsmeade…**

Después de alejarse corriendo de Honeydukes, los chicos acabaron delante de la Casa de los Gritos. Sirius, Remus y Peter se llevaron a las otras dos de allí, porque aunque no había ningún fantasma ni espíritu, a ninguno les hacía ninguna gracia tener a las chicas tan cerca de donde Remus sufría sus transformaciones.

Fueron a sentarse a un parque solitario y se pusieron a hablar. Sirius, Cloe y Eloise contaban anécdotas de los bailes de sociedad a los que tenían que asistir. Sirius y Cloe en el mundo mágico y Eloise en muggle. Peter y Anne decidieron que no pintaban nada allí y se marcharon a dar un paseo. Y luego Sirius y Cloe empezaron a hablar entre ellos de las rarezas de sus familias y sus estúpidas ideas sobre la sangre limpia. Y eso dejo a Remus y a Eloise atrapados en un incomodo silencio.

"Bueno, ¿y cómo va todo?" dijo Remus intentando aliviar la tensión.

Pero al parecer Eloise no pensaba ponérselo fácil. "como te va todo a _ti_ Remus? No, espera, no me lo digas, es posible que me aleje de ti" le espetó rudamente.

"Els, ¡por favor! Ya te he dicho que lo siento me siento fatal por habértelo ocultado pero…"

"¿pero que Remus?" era la primera conversación que mantenían desde que rompieron y a Eloise no le estaba sentando demasiado bien " ¿que quieres que te diga? ¿Que no pasa nada?, ¿que todo vuelve a ser como antes? ¡No confiaste en mí! El único que tiene prejuicios aquí ¡eres tú!" le señaló acusadoramente con lagrimas en los ojos gritando histéricamente

"creías que me alejaría de ti? Pues no sé si te habías dado cuenta pero estaba enamorada de ti vale? Lo que menos me importaba en ese momento era que fueses un Li…" y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Sirius y Cloe miraban la escena con la boca abierta. Los había olvidado por completo. Sirius les miró a los dos y luego le dijo a Remus:

"creo que hay algo que tienes que aclarar Lunático, pero ya nos lo contarás luego. Ahora nosotros nos vamos y vosotros arreglareis lo que tengáis que arreglar." Dijo fríamente y luego añadió con voz pícara,

"y cuando vuelva a veros espero que todo se haya arreglado y que me contéis lo estupendamente _bien_ que lo habéis pasado _juntos_, entendido?" y se llevó a una Cloe muy confusa a dar una vuelta.

A Eloise eso le despejó la cabeza y le devolvió su carácter dulce y afable: "Crees que me importa que seas un Licántropo?" repitió "Eso solo te hace valer más, porque has sido capaz de llevar una vida completamente normal! ¡Nadie lo sospecharía jamás!"

"Excepto tú…" La cara de Remus estaba llena de amargura y culpa

_Flash Back_

Era Año Nuevo y Eloise y Remus estaban en la torre de Astronomía. Todos se habían quedado en Hogwarts esa Navidad. Eloise estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana y Remus de pie entre sus piernas lo que hacía que quedasen a la misma altura. Remus vio la Luna en cuarto creciente sobre su hombro y se decidió. Hacía tiempo que quería hablar con ella y hasta ahora no había encontrado el momento. Tenía miedo de perderla pero ella merecía saberlo y tenía derecho de alejarse de él si quería, aunque eso lo mataría.

"Eloise, ¿recuerdas que te dije que quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante?" ella asintió confusa, ¿a qué venía eso ahora? "supongo que te habrás fijado en que todos los meses me pongo enfermo o tengo que ir a visitar a algún pariente… que los chicos bromean con mis cambios de humor una vez al mes y que…" se interrumpió al ver la mezcla de sorpresa y miedo que apareció en la cara de su novia.

"Tú… tu eres, eres un, ¡un lica-cantropo!"-Y de repente las emociones anteriores desaparecieron de su rostro dando paso a la ira. Era una de esas pocas veces en que Eloise estallaba. "¡¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?!, ¡TENIA DERECHO A SABERLO!"

"Eloise ¡lo siento! Lo siento tanto… ¡tenía miedo de que me rechazaras! ¡Soy un monstruo!!"

Y esas palabras solo sirvieron para enfadarla más. "¿un monstruo? Pero ¿que se supone que estás diciendo? Eres prefecto, sacas buenas notas y ¡eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca! Yo confiaba en ti, aunque veo que no era mutuo. ¡Si me lo hubiese dicho desde el principio no habría pasado nada!" se tomo unos minutos para intentar clamarse, regular su reparación y secar sus lágrimas. "no quiero volver a verte Remus Lupin. No te me acerques y no intentes arreglarlo. Ahora mismo te quiero, pero no será difícil arreglar eso, estoy segura de que con un poco de esfuerzo te olvidare. Y ahora déjame marchar."

_Fin Flash Back _

"Solo lo descubrí porque tú querías que lo hiciera, me dijiste todos los síntomas, no fue difícil desde ahí…" la voz de Eloise se fue apagando a medida que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

"¡Tú ibas a decírmelo! Estabas en ellos cuando yo me di cuenta y te empecé a gritar sin dejar que te explicaras y… oh Merlín, ¡lo siento Remus! Si todavía sigues queriendo hablarme -aunque lo dudo porque he demostrado ser una horrible persona, además de terriblemente inmadura- por favor, explícamelo todo."

Remus sonrió tiernamente. Todavía no entendía como había sobrevivido dos meses enteros sin ella. "En realidad no hay mucho que contar: un hombre lobo me mordió cuando yo tenía 5 años. Mis padres me educaron como si fuese un niño normal y finalmente conseguí entrar en Hogwarts. Dumbeldore lo entendió y lo preparó todo de manera que pudiese escapar a la casa de los gritos durante las transformaciones. Los chicos lo descubrieron en tercero y desde entonces me ayudan y me apoyan. Oh, y hay un punto que debo aclarar sobre ellos. Cuando rompiste conmigo, me sentía estúpido y tonto porque tú lo habías entendido, no me despreciabas por ser lo que soy y… les dije a los chicos que no habías podido aceptarlo y que habíamos decido dejarlo. Lo siento"

Remus se dio la vuelta decidido a marchar cuando notó la Mano de Eloise en la suya. Al girarse se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Ella se tiro a abrazarle y empezó a sollozar fuertemente en su pecho.

"¡Lo siento tanto Remus! ¡Debería haberte escuchando! Has debido sufrir tanto en tu vida! ¡Cinco años! Como se atreven…" levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca, muy cerca, "Remus..." "¿ahm?" "te quiero, no he podido olvidarte" "yo ni siquiera lo he intentado Els, sé que siempre te querré" y entonces se besaron, con ternura, como siempre habían sido sus besos, dulce y apasionados, derrochando amor.

* * *

**Hola!!! ya estoy aquí otra vez! no lo habia dicho en el anterios capitulo pero lo digo ahora: publicare solo los miercoles, y si puedo algun fin de semana. lo siento si es muy incomodo para alguien pero es el unico dia que tengo libre. y por favor dejar reviews!! hay gente que ha agregado la historia a lerts o favortios pero solo tengo 2 reviews (muchas gracias)!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius y Cloe estaban tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas cuando llegó James. Entró corriendo y les abrazó a los dos. Cloe deseó tener una cámara en ese momento, porque la imagen de James Potter besando a Sirius Black no se veía todos los días. Era más gracioso todavía porque James repetía sin cesar:

"Lo he hecho tío, lo he hecho! Te lo puedes creer? Lo he hecho!"

Sirius debía entenderlo porque le felicitaba y le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

"¿Dónde están Remus y Peter? ¡Tengo que contárselo!"

"A Remus sería mejor que no le molestases en este momento, y Peter esta por ahí con Anne…" se secó una lágrima imaginaria con la servilleta y dijo: "¡Nuestros niños han crecido Jamsie! Tan inocentes…"

Wow, ahora sí que necesitaba una cámara. Sirius y James sollozaban uno encima del otro murmurando 'nuestros pequeños', 'tan inocentes'. Cloe no podía dejar de reír, pero de repente los dos se pusieron serios y se levantaron. A veces las chicas pensaban que tenían un hechizo de telepatía permanente o algo parecido.

"¿Pero donde vais ahora?"

Y como para confirmar su teoría los dos dijeron a la vez: "Al baño, ya sabes cosas de hombres."

Y se fueron dejando a Cloe sola. Pensaba en ir a buscarles cuando llego Lily con cara de zombi. Se sentó a su lado y sin decir ni una palabra la abrazó. Y Cloe que era bastante lenta para esas cosas comprendió. Que el 'lo he hecho' de James se refería a que había besado a Lily. Y que aunque no fuese su intención la había dejado completamente confundida. Y, a pesar de ser un poco lenta, cuando entendía lo que pasaba sabia que hacer. Por eso se llevó a Lily de allí, no fuese a ser que se encontrase a James. Le dijo a la camarera que si los chicos preguntaban por ella les dijese que no se preocupasen y que se verían en el colegio. Luego dieron una vuelta y acabaron delante del lago. Se sentaron y Lily le contó todo lo que le había pasado desde que se separaron.

"Lils, sé que esto no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero es la verdad: James no es un mal chico, en realidad nunca lo ha sido, y está realmente interesado en ti. Y él va a hacer un esfuerzo. ¡Va a ser tu amigo por mucho que eso le duela! Dale una oportunidad y dátela a ti misma. Él tiene razón en una cosa, acabareis juntos porque estáis destinados, sois el uno para el otro."

Y Lily no tuvo más remedio que admitir que tenía razón. Decidió que sería su amiga y que no iba a luchar contra sus sentimientos ni iba a etiquetarle de ninguna manera. Solo estarían James y Lily.

Después Cloe le contó lo que había pasado con Remus y Eloise (Lily quiso ir inmediatamente a ver cómo estaban porque les quería mucho a los dos y no quería que se hiciesen más daño mutuamente) y que parecía que Peter y Anne tenían una relación más allá de lo que parecía a simple vista (Lily quiso ir a comprobar con sus propios ojos cómo se trataban cuando estaban solos para asegurarse de que Anne era lo suficientemente buena para Peter, que era algo así como su protegido). Cloe le convenció de que no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, y como no se les ocurría que podían hacer, volvieron al castillo. Delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda se encontraron a Peter y a Anne, quien no podía entrar, por lo que se habían quedado fuera hablando. Lily no dejo de mirarles hasta que traspasaron la entrada. En la sala común había, sobretodo, niños de primero y segundo que no podían salir al pueblo, y algunos de séptimo, para quienes Hogsmeade no tenía ya ningún secreto. Subieron a su habitación y allí se encontraron a Eloise y a…

-"¡Remus!" ¿Qué haces aquí? No quiero decir que no me alegre claro pero…"

-"Déjalo Lily, no sabes mentir. Sabes tan bien como todos porque estoy aquí ¿verdad?"

-"Bueno si que lo se… ¡es maravilloso chicos!" les abrazó a los dos como una madre orgullosa y luego, después de echar a Remus (ya sabes que te quiero pero es charla de chicas) procedió a explicarle a Eloise todo lo que había pasado y lo que había decidido. Luego ella les explicó a las chicas que se habían arreglado y que Remus hablaría con ellas al día siguiente sobre algo muy importante.

**Baño de caballeros, Las Tres Escobas, Hogsmeade:**

-"tío, la tienes en el bote."- Esas fueron las sabias y profundas palabras de Sirius Black al enterarse de que su mejor amigo James Potter había besado (¡Por fin!) a la inalcanzable Lily Evans.

Y los dos empezaron a saltar emocionados en el baño hasta que entro un viejo mago del pueblo entro y les miró despectivamente. James le explicó con pelos y señales lo que había pasado y luego decidieron volver. O encontraron a nadie en la mesa y la camarera les dio el mensaje de Cloe. Decidieron volver ellos también al colegio y por el camino se encontraron a Peter y su Hufflepuff, pero los dos tortolitos querían estar solos así que los dejaron atrás. Cuando llegaron al castillo no vieron a nadie "interesante" en la sala común donde se encontraron a Remus que les explicó su reconciliación con Eloise y les contó la verdad sobre la noche de su ruptura.

Al dia siguiente se encontraron todos en el Gran Comedor donde Dumbeldore les anunció algo:

-"Como todos vosotros sabéis, este años no hemos hecho ninguna celebración por San Valentín."-se oyeron algunos murmullos de descontento- "¡Por eso quiero compensaros con un baile el próximo sábado para los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo!"

Y el Gran Comedor se lleno de miradas cómplices entres chicos y chicas, miradas tristes de quien hacía poco había perdido a su pareja y miradas emocionadas de quienes la habían recuperado.

-"Por supuesto, si _alguien_ está castigado y/o ligado irremediablemente a una persona, deberán acudir juntos. ¿No es fantástico?"- Y después de dirigir una elocuente mirada a Lily y James, dio por terminado su discurso.

Hubo un gran revuelo entre los alumnos y todos subieron a las habitaciones a probarse túnicas, peinados y a hacer planes.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

La semana siguiente transcurrió sin mucho sobresalto. James y Lily tuvieron que hacer algún que otro trabajo y cada día se llevaban mejor. Tenían que ir juntos al baile pero a ninguno le molestaba. Peter y Anne irían juntos, igual que Remus y Eloise. Y Sirius, a decepción de muchas chicas, iría con Cloe, ya que si iban con otras personas tendrían que quedarse con ellos o sus amigos y querían estar con los demás.

Y así llegó la noche del baile….

* * *

**Hola!! Aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque es más un capitulo de transición y no pasan muchas cosas. Yo creo que la historia en si viene ahora, a partir de próximo capítulo, en el baile...**

**Muchas gracias a BETSY POTTER, ENEIDA y MIA HALE por dejarme sus reviews, de verdad que muchos gracias!!**

**Y los siento si sueno pesada, pero porfavor, si podeis gastar unos minutos en leer el cap. No os cuesta nada dejar un review! Aunque solo sea para decir: lo he leído, o continúalo… yo también soy lectora y se que a veces da pereza, pero aun asi la alegria que le das al escritor es enorme.**

**Muchos besos y hasta le próximo capitulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Y así llegó la noche del baile…_

_Y así llegó el final de la noche del baile…_

**En la habitación de los chicos:**

-¡Colagusano! ¡Sal ya del baño o vamos a pensar cosas sucias!- gritó Sirius.

Peter sacó la cabeza por la puerta y muy avergonzado dijo:

-Ya salgo, me cepillo los dientes y ya, ¡pero no debéis pensar cosas sucias!- y muy indignado cerró la puerta otra vez.

Sirius se giró a observar a sus otros dos compañeros y vio que Remus, como buen chico que era, ya estaba durmiendo, y James estaba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo con una sonrisa atontada.

-¡Tío! ¡Qué cara de gilipollas se te ha quedado!- Sirius y su característica sensibilidad hablaban con James. O con lo que quedaba de él, porque se limitó a mirarle y a decir:

-¿No es hermoso?- y al ver la cara que puso Sirius puntualizo, -el amor hermano, el amor…

Sirius decidió dejarlo para más tarde y se metió en el baño aprovechando que por fin estaba libre.

Cuando salió una vez bien preparado para dormir, se dio cuenta de que el panorama no había cambiado mucho: Remus seguía dormido, y Peter se le había unido. James... James seguía con cara de idiota y Sirius, a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer le provocaba un gran dolor decidió, por el bien de su amigo, pegarle una bofetada.

-Pero, ¿Qué haces pedazo de idiota? ¡Vas a ver!

-James, hermano, amigo... Era por tu bien, entiéndelo yo solo... – y las excusas de Sirius quedaron ahogadas por la almohada de James que se había estrellado contra su cara.

-¡En paces!- y entonces James y Sirius se sentaron cada uno en sus respectivas camas.

-¡Cuenta!- dijo Sirius,- porque algo MUY fuerte ha tenido que pasar para dejarte así Cornamenta...

-Lo sé...

_Flash Back_

-¡Lily! Estás… !Wow!

Lily rió y dijo:

-Gracias...supongo, tú también estás muy guapo James

En un gesto teatral James le ofreció un brazo y juntos bajaron al Gran Comedor. Las mesas de las Casas ya no estaban, y en su lugar había un montón de pequeñas mesas circulares alrededor de una enorme pista de baile.

Bailaron junto algunas piezas, pero después de que quedase demostrado que los dos eran un poco torpes, se sentaron.

-¿Jugamos a un deseo...?- dijo James

-¡Claro! ¿Quién empieza?

-Yo.- James tomo aire, hacía tiempo que sabía que el baile seria el lugar indicado para hablar con ella, porque ya no aguantaba más:

-Un deseo... besarte. Un secreto... estas guapísima. Una realidad... te quiero.

-James... ya hemos hablado de esto y hoy estas un poco bebido, y...

-¡No quiero escuchar nada de eso sin que juegues tu! Luego puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, pero por favor, se sincera.

-De acuerdo.- Y Lily escucho su corazón, repaso todo lo que había sentido esas semanas de castigo junto a James y se decidió a contestar:

- Cambiare un poco el orden, ¿vale?- James asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, haría cualquier cosa por ella y por saber lo que sentía, ¿que importaba un estúpido orden?

-Una realidad... tú siempre estás muy guapo. Un secreto... hace tiempo que ya no te veo como antes. Un deseo... yo también quiero besarte.

Y lentamente se acercaron el uno al otro hasta que sus frentes chocaron. Se miraron intensamente intentando decir con la mirada todo lo que sentían.

-¿Todo eso es verdad?- James no podía creerlo, ¿la pelirroja le estaba diciendo que le quería?

Lily movió levemente la cabeza para afirmar y al hacerlo, como tenían las frentes pegadas, choco sus labios contra los de James, suave al principio, tanteando el terreno, con energía después.

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del Gran Comedor. Fueron paseando por los pasillos de la escuela en silencio, pero no era uno de esos silencios incómodos. Los dos necesitaban pensar en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. James había aprendido a querer a Lily de verdad, no solo a desearla, y Lily se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que James valía, como persona como amigo, y ahora, también como...

-James, ahora... ¿somos novios?- Lily rompió el silencio por que ya no podía más. Sabia que no era una chica más en la lista de James, pero aun así necesitaba oírselo decir.

-Supongo, ¿no? Quiero decir, a mí me encantaría pero... tú...

-¿Nunca le habías pedido salir a una chica antes?

-No realmente. Se daba el momento, la ocasión... y el olvido.

-¡James!- se escandalizó Lily.

-Pero, ya sabes que contigo es diferente, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero quiero que me lo digas tú. Enserio. Sin pedirme una cita. Ni llamarme Evans. Quiero que me lo digas.

-Te quiero Lily. Te quiero y quiero que seas mi novia.

-Yo también te quiero James. No habrá secretos entre nosotros verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Entonces debo contarte algo! Es muy fuerte, ¡ya verás! Ahí va, ¿eh? Tambores... rrrrrr- al tiempo que decía esto Lily tocaba un tambor imaginario.- ¡Estoy embarazada!

-¿qué...? ¿Cuándo...? ¡No.. jaja...!- y después de eso James se desmayó.

Lily empezó a abofetearle la cara muy preocupada.

-James, ¡era broma!, ¡despierta por favor!

James entreabrió los ojos y empezó a murmurar cosas sobre si el padre de Lily era muy grande y que lo iban a desheredar cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

-¿Cuándo..? quiero decir... tu y yo nunca.. ¡Bueno ya sabes! ¡Oh Merlín! Es de otro ¿verdad? pero entonces tendréis que casaros y... ¡¿de qué te ríes?!

Lily estaba rodando por el suelo sin poder parar de reír al ver a James tan preocupado.

-Era... ¡Era broma! – Lily tenía miedo de que James se volviese a desmayar pero parecía ser que esta noticia se la había tomado mejor.

Al ver que ya no había peligro Lily se puso un poco más seria, solo un poco, y le preguntó:

-Hay que decírselo a los demás, ¿no?

-Creo... que te secuestraré un rato más antes de eso, ¿te parece?

-Solo si yo no te secuestro antes Jamsie-pooh.

Y dicho eso la pelirroja empezó a correr dejando que la atrapara y volviendo a correr, pasando así su primera noche en pareja.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Y eso es lo que ha pasado. ¿no es maravilloso?

Y así Sirius y James empezaron a planear la boda, a diseñar la casa, los cuartos de los bebes, etc. Hasta que Remus se despertó por el alboroto que habían montado al decidir finalmente que su primer hijo se llamaría Eustaquio Gumersindo Renato y que Sirius sería el padrino.

Remus, al ver todo los dibujos que habían hecho les dijo:

-¿Sabéis? Yo antes pensaba que era un poco afeminado-Sirius y James intentaron contener la risa, porque no pocas veces les habían preguntado si su amigo era gay.- Pero después de ver esto- miro los planos y listas de nombre con cara de asco.- me doy cuenta de que soy- se puso recto y sacando pecho finalizó:- ¡Soy más hombre que todos vosotros juntos!

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo por fin lo he podido subir! Mil perdones por la tardanza! Pero he tenido mucho lio, exámenes, viajes... lo siento de verdad!**

**El capitulo no ha quedado exactamente como pensaba, pero estoy bastante satisfecha del resultado final aunque me ha salido demasiado corto :S**

**Creo que solo le queda el epilogo, pero también había pensado en hacer un capitulo del baile narrado en la habitación de las chicas, contando otra historia diferente...**

**Vosotras me diréis! **

**Y una ultima pregunta: tengo dos one shots en mente, cual hago primero? **

**1)Como se siente George después de la muerte de Fred**

**2)Lo que vendría a ser mi epiologo del septimo libro, es decir, el final que yo le habria puesto a la saga.**

**Decírmelo en vuestros comentarios!! **

**Muchos besos!**


End file.
